


Chemistry's Heartbeat

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blushing, Brotherly Protection, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, Friend of a Friend, Kaoru finds his inner gayness, Kaoru needs more fandom love regardless, M/M, Teasing, idol crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Kaoru comes to meet Syo after a recording session, and when he meets Yamato Hyuuga, the young doctor in training finds out there's a little more to chemistry other than what he's been studying all this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had this idea over on Twitter and I was happy to get the 'permission' to write it into existence! This is so weird but also a really funny and cute idea nonetheless, so enjoy!

Kaoru had never felt more excited before. This was the first time he'd be able to hear his brother sing in a recording studio. Of course, he'd brought all his albums and been to as many live shows as he could manage alongside his workload, but this one was special since he was going to be able to get close to someone else he admired. Yamato Hyuuga. He'd not said a single word to Syo about it, but Kaoru had felt strangely drawn to the HEAVENS member. He was so unsure about what it was he felt exactly, but he felt..._something. _Something he had never felt before.

When he saw the limousine pull up outside the studio just as he arrived, he inaudibly gulped as the man of his thoughts stepped out, stretching and running his hand back through his hair. Kaoru felt his heartbeat pick up some unexpected speed, and he could soon hear it in his ears when those amber eyes locked onto his own voids of blue. Nervously he tugged at his tie, averting his gaze for a second before Yamato chuckled heartily.

"You must be short stuff's lil bro, huh? He said you'd been given the chance to join us today. Good to finally meet the mystery younger bro".

Kaoru blinked as Yamato thrust his hand out to him, and the two politely shook hands (Kaoru thought his heart couldn't beat any faster at that point) before Yamato clapped him on the shoulder. Kaoru swallowed the awkward lump in his throat just as the limousine took off and was almost immediately replaced with another. This time it was Syo who emerged from the vehicle before that, too, took off and left the trio behind to themselves.

"Kaoru, you made it!" Syo exclaimed, immediately glomping his little brother and sharing an affectionate hug together.

"A-Ah, yes, I was...able to make it for you".

"Hey, Kaoru, you're blushing, what happened? You meet some pretty girl at that school of yours of something~?"

"Wh-What?! N-No, of course not!" Kaoru huffed, willing for his blush to disappear, "What on Earth makes you think such things?"

"Well, unlike us, you have the freedom of romance, don't you? After all, doctors don't exactly have to please their fans by staying single in the industry. Consider yourself lucky, man".

Kaoru scratched the back of his neck, "Ah, that's true...but it's still not the reason! I haven't met anyone nor am I seeing anyone. Heck, I don't even like anyone. I wouldn't even know how to notice if I did!"

Syo held his hands on his hips and shook his head, "You're hopeless. If I can't carry on the family tree due to limitations then you're our only hope for our parents".

"Oi, we gonna go do this recording or what, short stuff?"

Syo growled lightly, "Hey, I don't get to see my family as often as I'd like to lay off a moment, we're early regardless".

Yamato sighed, turning and walking into the building anyway, "Whatever..."

"Eheh, come on Syo-chan, let's go before a fight breaks out between you both. We can catch up later!"

"...Wouldn't be the first time that's happened at a recording..." Syo muttered and Kaoru tilted his head curiously as he followed his brother indoors, deciding not to ask questions.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't take it. It'd been days since the recording session, and ever since then, all he could hear in his head was how powerful Yamato's vocals sounded. Now, Kaoru was not an expert in his brother's field, but he'd been having a stronger sensation of those particular feelings he just couldn't put a name to since hearing the HEAVENS member sing in front of him. There was just a mysterious feeling that Kaoru had about him. 

So, he did what he thought was best; asked his parents about it. Which turned out to make him even more frustrated on the subject, for he refused to believe they were right with their words.

"Oh Kaoru, hunny, it's just the natural process of falling in love!"

"At least this way you'll be able to surpass your brother in the romance department, ha ha!"

Kaoru dreaded the thought of being in love. And yet, even when he turned to the internet and read through forums of questions and people's experience, things made sense. His mind continuously drifted to Yamato, and he shuddered, quickly shutting down his browser on his laptop and laying back on his bed. As much as he kept trying to deny it, he knew now what had happened to him.

Kaoru Kurusu had fallen in love with Yamato Hyuuga.

* * *

Kaoru kept fretting. He was meeting his brother, and he had no idea how Syo would react to his new sudden crush, but he was going to have to tell someone before it ate him alive, and his brother was the person he had always confided in. Syo was the last person who would walk out on him for something he couldn't control (as much as he'd tried to).

"Kaoru, hey," Syo startled him by taking the seat opposite him in the cafe they'd agreed to meet at, "What's the matter then? Spill".

"...S-Syo...? I, err, y-you know how you teased me the other day with Yamato about finding someone? Well...I guessed I sorta lied. B-But I didn't know what it was I was feeling at the time!"

"You...you like someone?! Oh my God, Kaoru, tell me who! Tell me!"

Kaoru wished he had his brother's hat to hide his face behind, knowing it was growing red at his cheeks from the heat beginning to build up in his body. Could he really say his name aloud? He'd been holding that back even to himself since discovering the answer to his problem. And no doubt this was going to affect his studies! God, he was doomed all because of one guy he'd barely even spoken to...  
  
"Well?" Syo prompted, "C'mon Kaoru, you can tell me anything, you wanted to meet for a reason, didn't you? Just tell me! You'll even feel better when you do!"

_Will I? _He sighed and lowered his gaze before the name tumbled from his mouth, "...Yamato. I realised I have a crush on Yamato".


	2. Chapter 2

Syo looked like a fish out of water or a deer in the headlights as Kaoru shrunk down in his seat, embarrassment flooding over him like lava. He pushed his shoulders to his ears and averted his gaze, choosing to study the hands in his lap, fingers curled into the fabric of his trousers. He'd never felt so hot under the collar in his life! Kaoru took a peek upward when he heard Syo sigh heavily and the elder twin sat with his elbows on the table, hands clasped and his forehead resting on them. 

"You're absolutely sure? You're in love with him? For real?"

"...Yes. I-I believe so, Syo-chan. I...I don't know how it happened, it just did! I even asked Mum and Dad about what it was I was feeling and...everything I looked at, every answer I got back from my questions was...love. I felt the symptoms people online described, what many, many scriptures said a-and it makes sense that way! ...I know it isn't what you, or anyone, was expecting but this is how I feel about Yamato. You...aren't mad, right?"

"N-No...I'm happy you've found someone you feel that way for, but Yamato Hyuuga...? You do know he's the younger brother of my all-time favourite idol and movie actor in the world, don't you? You do know the first time I met the guy we were doing a recording and he decided to _punch me in the gut, _right? Kaoru, I got that given to me for asking about a flaming recording, if you try talking to him about your new little crush on him then God knows what he'd do to you! _That's _what I'm worried about..."

Kaoru could understand that. Syo and he were most often protective of each other, and while Kaoru had once believed he was the only person capable of making Syo happy, his brother had succeeded in proving him wrong. So, he could prove Syo wrong, as well, couldn't he? What would hurt more; being rejected for how he felt or never knowing the possible outcome if he didn't try? He mulled it over in his head, eyes narrowing in concentration as he stared out the window, watching the clouds roll by and the birds fly around.

"...I'll never know if I never try, Syo-chan..."

Syo sighed, defeated and nodded slowly, "Alright. But if that prick lays a single hand on you for this then I'll personally check him into the hospital".

Kaoru chuckled and smiled, feeling some relief flow into his body. He could do this. He could confess his feelings. Sure. And if things didn't go as planned, then at least Kaoru had his brother. He would always have his brother.

* * *

If the nerves hadn't been hitting him before, they definitely were now. Kaoru was sat on a park bench, absentmindedly scuffing the toe of his shoe on the pebbled pathway. His heart was already pounding so harshly in his chest that almost no other noise was going into his ears until that rough voice called out his name, startling him. Kaoru jumped to his feet, looking up at Yamato like a scolded puppy.

"Woah, didn't mean to startle you there, kid".

Kaoru shook off his surprise and pouted, "I'm not a kid..." he murmured.

"Right, 'course not, sorry".

A silence fell between them, either not knowing what to say or do first. Kaoru nearly felt sick, wringing his hands nervously and avoiding looking at Yamato altogether until he was startled again by a large, warm hand gently landing on his own. He automatically gulped and shakily lifted his head to meet those amber eyes that let his imagination run wild in the night. Yamato's eyes looked so sincere, their warmth seeping into his nervous system and calming his body, his trembling easing.

"Your brother said you wanted to talk? Well, I'm listening...Kaoru".

The sound of his name made his heart skip. He felt scared still, as this was all so new to him, but he didn't show it. Being in his crush's company wouldn't allow him to now. 

"I...I did want to talk. I don't know how you'll take this but it's strange for me too and it's okay if you just want to forget about me or something, pretend you never heard any of it but I have to say it and I need you to understand that I'm not joking around or playing games or-"

"Cut the crap and just spit it out already".

Kaoru's mouth hung open from being cut off in his ramble and he slowly closed his jaw together and closed his eyes for a brief moment, breathing in deeply.

"...I like you. A lot. A whole lot. It's crazy because I barely know you aside from what I've seen and heard, but I've been thinking it over so much and I know that what I'm feeling is true. You make me feel things I've never felt before, and as uneasy as it was at first, I genuinely like it. I like the way my body heats up when I look at you as your eyes meet mine. I like the feeling of my heart pounding in my chest so hard it probably really does skip beats. I like the way that what I feel confuses everything I've been previously taught, like the teachings are lies by people who have never experienced such things before. Maybe I'm going crazy for all I know, but that's how I feel and it's your doing. ...Nobody ever had this effect on me until you..."

Kaoru stayed strong and held Yamato's gaze as the taller man took in all he'd said, that warm hand still on his and Kaoru longed more than anything to twist his wrist so their palms could press together and their fingers entwine. His cerulean gaze briefly flickered to Yamato's lips, his thoughts whirring with the thrilling idea of being kissed by them. He wanted to be pulled close to that rock hard, muscular chest, to feel safe and protected wrapped up in the arms of the one person who was strangely able to give him such thoughts.

"...Listen, Kaoru...," there was that skipping heartbeat at the sound of his name again, "You're sweet to say all that, for sure, but I'm not sure if I'm really the type of guy you want to have that and all the doors it opens with. I'm not the gentle kind. I'm not sure I could forgive myself if I went through with it for your sake and ended up hurting you. Your ever so loyal brother would definitely want to get his hands on me if that ever happened. At the same time...I'm curious. Intrigued even. Whatever word you'd rather use. I've not felt like that myself - maybe once or twice I thought I did - but there's no real harm in giving something a go, is there?"

Kaoru's eyes widened significantly. This had to be too good to be true. There was no way Yamato would just accept how he felt. Not even a threat from Syo would get him to be this way. The Kurusu twin nodded to himself slowly before Yamato gripped onto his shoulders, gently pushing him back onto the bench and Kaoru yelped as he ended up on his back, Yamato's body straddling his lap and keeping him pinned. His breathing increased, a soft pant echoing through the small parting between his lips. His throat tightened and he felt choked, tears brimming in his eyes.

He saw Yamato pull back an inch as his vision blurred for a second before he was forced to close them for a moment, feeling a thumb brush across the area and rid of his tears, "I won't hurt you, Kaoru," the HEAVENS' member's voice rumbled as he looked down at him. He gripped his shoulders once more and leaned down, the tips of their noses brushing and Kaoru felt the air from his lungs be stolen from his body as he was gifted with the motion of a sweet kiss. 

His body went rigid but he shuddered into relaxing it when one of Yamato's hands slid down his side to his hip. The kiss soon ended, with Kaoru lurching to gasp at the air so greedily snatched from him. Willing his brain to jumble all his thoughts back into an orderly manner, the blond met amber eyes again, a heat rising desperately to his cheeks and a deep chuckle from above him just made it worse.

"Sorry, I know I probably shouldn't have done that, especially not in such a manner out in the open for the public eye to view, but I couldn't help myself. I told you I was curious, and I felt like suddenly being selfish, not wanting to let you go before I even got a chance to see what it would be like. And...for you, too. I know it must've been hard to have all those thoughts and to not know whether you'd ever feel their reality or not".

"Th-Thank you, I suppose... I-I..." _I liked it! I want it again! I want more! I want everything that I've been dreaming of ever since these feelings first began! But can I truly be just as selfish that way as he was just now? And what if he likes someone else and just doesn't want to tell me? Shion. It's probably Shion. They seem pretty close after all. Syo-chan did say that when Cecil and Shion had their conflict that Yamato seemed the most protective of him. It'd make more sense than him being with me...I wouldn't feel happy that way..._

"Hey, earth to Kaoru!"

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted to try it?"

"S-Sorry- Wait, try it? Try what?"

"To be a couple of sorts, obviously! Wow, I guess you really were in your own little world just then, eh? It's fine if you don't want to, it sounds stupid anyway-"

"No! I want to! More than anything!"

Yamato looked at him with surprise, rubbing the back of his neck before climbing off him and offering him a hand, pulling Kaoru upright with him. Kaoru swallowed any nerves he had left in him and took a step closer to Yamato, looking up at him with an eagerness he couldn't describe even if you asked him to. Catching onto his silent request due to their height difference, Yamato hoisted him up, securely wrapping his arms around him while Kaoru instinctively hooked his ankles around Yamato's waist. With their eyes locked onto one another just as before, Kaoru dared himself to be the one to lean in closer and swipe a kiss of his own off Yamato.

Yamato chuckled after they parted, with Kaoru ending up a blushing mess cuddled in his arms. The young twin had a smile on his face though. They would try this newfound feeling together, hoping that somehow they would be able to make something from it. And if all else failed, then Kaoru could at least say he'd tried to give love a chance in his life. Because had he never tried, he wouldn't know the taste of what he got today. The taste of something fresh, something new, something exciting, shining in eyes full of blue.


End file.
